A Borboleta Negra
by Invernosa
Summary: Após ser ferido no campo de batalha o jovem general se viu aos cuidados de uma morena destemida e de coração partido, feito uma bela borboleta ela havia pousado em seu jardim cativada por sua gentileza, à espera de uma nova transformação para sua vida.


_Avatar: A Lenda de Korra pertence a __Nickelodeon_

_-_**  
****A Borboleta Negra  
**

Como ele podia fazer isso com ela?

Asami além de decepcionada com a atitude de Hiroshi por tomar o partido do inimigo na guerra - logo ele que era o resquício de família que possuía -, ainda tinha que encarar a dura realidade de que Mako também a estava deixando por Korra. Ficara obvio pelo comportamento do dobrador de fogo que ele estava apaixonado pela Avatar, conforme dedicou cada instante a estar em sua companhia após sua fuga do esconderijo de Tarrlok, inclusive havia decidido ajudá-la a ir atrás de Amon enquanto o resto do grupo seguia para as montanhas.

Justo agora que o exército das Forças Unidas, comandado pelo general Iroh, tinha sido derrotado e eles conseguiram com muito custo firmar acampamento no subsolo à espera de reforços, algo que só foi possível devido às pessoas que se mantiveram neutras na luta, optando pelo refugio e isolamento da cidade grande, àquela hora a maior parte delas já havia se recolhido em suas barracas e moradias improvisadas.

A morena sabia que era tarde da noite, mas precisava ocupar sua mente sem ser com os pensamentos perturbadores que a impediam de dormir um sono tranquilo, por isso encheu um balde com água limpa, apanhou uma toalha e gases novas, determinada a seguir direto para a tenda do general Iroh, constatando devido à lamparina acesa que ainda estava desperto, talvez tão insone quanto ela própria.

_- Com licença_ – Asami o fitou analisando distraído o mapa de Republic City, provavelmente planejando eventuais táticas de combate para uma situação de emergência, esperou até o homem erguer seu olhar concentrado de puro âmbar líquido para ela, dobrando com cuidado a carta cartográfica e a guardando em segurança no bolso interno de seu uniforme de oficial – _Pensei que talvez fosse precisar de ajuda para trocar as ataduras._

_- É muito gentil da sua parte - _Iroh foi sucinto, desabotoando vagaroso os botões de seu paletó avermelhado com os emblemas do exército, ao mesmo tempo viu Asami desviar os olhos dando a ele alguma privacidade para despir-se, após depositar a vestimenta que tinha uma das mangas rasgadas no espaldar de uma cadeira ao relento ficou somente com a regata branca que usava por baixo, Iroh se sentou na beira da cama à sua espera.

De pronto Asami arrastou a mesma cadeira até ficar defronte ao general, colocou a bacia no chão ao lado de seus pés iniciando o processo de desenrolar a faixa em seu braço esquerdo, ele tinha músculos bem pronunciados e a pele alva salpicada por pintinhas de nascença, mas apesar de reparar nas minucias, seu foco continuava no ferimento a base de queimadura que o homem havia sofrido durante a emboscada armada por Amon, que destruiu suas tropas.

- _O aspecto melhorou bastante depois que Korra usou sua habilidade de cura com a água para tratá-lo, mas ainda não está completamente cicatrizado_ – Asami diagnosticou, limpando a ferida em um gesto suave com a toalha branca umedecida – _Não sei fazer o mesmo que ela, mas tenho os meus truques_ – disse com humor, mostrando o pequeno recipiente com pomada que retirou do bolso de seu casaco, a morena o destampou aplicando a pasta com cuidado, concentrada no que fazia.

_- Eu gosto do seu método _– ele sorriu cordial.

- _Não vai deixar cicatriz_ – ela também sorriu, encontrando o olhar absorto dele no caminho, em um impulso o viu retirar uma mecha cor de azeviche caída na frente de seu belo rosto, prendendo-a atrás de sua pequena orelha, a fazendo ruborizar levemente com o contato repentino e repleto de gentileza.

_- Me contaram sobre a sua história, sobre o que houve com seu pai_ – Iroh recolheu sua mão, mas manteve o contato visual –_ Você é uma garota corajosa, imagino como foi preciso bravura para conseguir enfrentá-lo e defender seus princípios, eu admiro isso._

_- Eu só fiz o que era certo e necessário _– Asami retrucou, terminando de enfaixá-lo novamente, seu serviço havia acabado – _E ainda assim me pego pensando no quanto eu gostaria de não ter... Precisado fazê-lo. _

_- Não se martirize – _o general acariciou a pele acetinada de seu queixo, o erguendo para ela tornar a encará-lo, uma vez que havia ficado cabisbaixa – _Sinto muito, agora percebo como esse assunto é sensível a você, foi indelicadeza minha, mas você tem amigos que estão aqui para confortá-la _– e após ponderar por um instante mirando as íris esmeraldinas com seu brilho apagado se permitiu continuar – _Eu _estou _aqui_ - frisou – _E tudo vai voltar a ser como era, e o que não voltar, vai mudar para melhor._

_- Gosto do modo como encara as circunstâncias – _a morena apanhou a bacia e a toalha – _Me dá esperança. Quem sabe agora eu consigo dormir ao menos um pouco._

_- Partimos cedo para as montanhas – _ele concordou com um assentimento, no entanto ao vê-la saindo de sua tenda se viu coagido a segurar seu cotovelo, desejoso pela sua companhia por mais um momento, o mar negro que era o cabelo ondulado dela resvalou seu rosto perfeitamente barbeado, deixando um rastro de perfume ao que a jovem se virou surpresa com sua atitude inesperada – _Obrigado Asami. Sonhe com a liberdade, amanhã ela será nossa._

A morena lhe ofereceu um breve sorriso agradecido com seus lábios rubros, a proximidade curta a fez ceder ao seu encanto e pousar um beijo demorado no canto da sua boca, deixando para trás uma marca e também um general estático, que fitou por um longo tempo as costas de sua silhueta bem delineada, vendo-a partir sem olhar para trás. Após aquela noite a despedida de Mako no dia seguinte foi muito mais flexível e menos angustiante.

Sua vida estava realmente se transformando. Para melhor.

* * *

**N/A: **até um tempo atrás esse casal era impensável do meu ponto de vista, mas eu fui totalmente convencida do contrário e eles se tornaram minha nova paixão, a fic é uma referência ao episódio 11 – Esqueletos no Armário, Livro do Ar. Comentem o que acharam, se gostaram, se querem mais?


End file.
